Voldemort's Death Or is it?
by Potterhetfan
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured by Death Eaters before they can destroy the last Horcrux. When they escape, how will this change the war? Will Voldemort die or rein victorious? A new twist to the end of the Harry Potter books.


This is a time of great horror for the world. It has become obvious to everyone that Lord Voldemort has won the war. In fact, no one has seen Harry Potter in almost a year. Lord Voldemort has now gained control of Hogwarts and has turned it into his personal castle and it is no longer a school. Lord Voldemort usually spends his days striking fear into other but today he's going to an auction. A slave auction.

Lord Voldemort rose from his bed early Monday morning. His quarters used to belong to Albus Dumbledore but they are now his. Lord Voldemort walked over to his closet and dressed in his usual black wizard robe. He then examined himself in the full length mirror on the closet door. Over the past few months he had changed greatly in appearance. As he became more powerful he looked less snakelike. His once red eyes were now a cold and brown color and he now had short brown hair growing on his head. The largest change to him was his skin. Where there were once two slits there is now an actual nose. His once pale skin was now a light tan color and his chest now had nice abs on it.

He actually looked quite good but was still completely terrifying. He slipped on a pair of jet black shoes and walked down to the Great Hall. The Great hall still looked the same as it always had only know behind the four tables, right in front of the doors, was a solid gold throne with carvings of snakes wrapping around the throne. Lord Voldemort's throne. Directly in front of the throne was a small wooden table where Lord Voldemort's food sat. The four tables had all of his Death Eaters sitting there eating breakfast. Lord Voldemort sat down at his throne and began slowly eating his breakfast.

When everyone was finished eating the plates and the food and glasses all disappeared. Then two of his Death Eaters brought put all of the slaves that were for sale. Most of them had been rebels that had been captured. They were all handcuffed to each other. All the slaves were dressed in ragged clothes and looked as though they hadn't bathed in weeks. Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been seated at the former Gryffindor Table, came up beside Lord Voldemort and whispered,

"I think you'll be very pleased with one of the slaves we have here today, Mi'lord." Voldemort raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Who, Bella?" She smiled and purred,

"Harry Potter." Voldemort quickly looked through the line of slaves and, sure enough, Harry Potter was the fourth person in the line.

_I'm going to have fun with this,_ he thought. He thanked Bellatrix for informing him and she sat back down. He watched, bored, as the first three slaves were sold. One was a little girl that could be no more than 7, the second was a young adult boy, and the third was a boy vaguely recognized as Ron Weasley. He knew that Ron and Harry were mates. He decided to buy Ron. He figured he could use Ron to get Harry to tell him what he needed. The first bidder had bid 400 sickles. Voldemort promptly said loudly,

"500 sickles." The room grew completely silent. No one would dare try to out bid him. The auctioneer said shakily,

"Sold to the Dark Lord." When it was Harry's turn to be sold, no one bid. They knew better than to bid on Harry Potter. They knew Voldemort would want him. Voldemort said,

"1000 sickles."

"S-sold t-to the Dark Lord." When the auction was over the to boys, who were both around seventeen, were brought to him and un-handcuffed. Harry simply glared at Voldemort while Ron looked absolutely petrified. Voldemort rose from his throne looked at the boys and ordered,

"Follow me." When neither boy moved he grabbed his wand out of his dress robe and levitated them in the air. He then head to his quarters with the boys floating beside him.

**Harry's Point Of View**

Out of all the dreadful people that could of bought us, it had to be _him_! Those stupid Death Eaters caught us in the forest about a month ago, with Hermione. All the horcruxes have all been destroyed except for that damned snake, Nagini. Before Dumbledore died he had even destroyed the horcrux in me. If the Death Eaters hadn't have fount us we might have been able to sneak into the castle and destroy Nagini. When they brought us here, though, they threw us into the dungeon. The three of us had been there for a month, being given nothing but a piece of toast and a glass of water each everyday. When they brought us to the Grand Hall, Voldemort paid a ton of sickles for us. He didn't buy Hermione though. We watched as Hermione was purchased by Snape. Normally, I would have screamed and yelled and tried to protect her but I recently understood that Snape was still a spy for the Order and that he had only killed Dumbledore because Dumbledore had asked him too. I wasn't thrilled that Hermione was with Snape but at least he wouldn't torture her.

Ron and I were currently floating beside Voldemort. We had both refused to follow him so he levitated us. I had no idea what he was planning for us but one word came to mind. Painful. We both needed to escape. No, we needed to grab Hermione and _then _escape. Once we escaped we could get wands, figure out how to destroy Nagini, and kill Voldemort. As for how to do that I have no idea. When we reached what had once been Dumbledore's private quarters, he stopped levitating us and we fell to the ground beside his bed. I looked around the room and it was, of course, decorated in Slytherin colors. Voldemort sat down on his bed and stared at us with a smirk on his face. He hissed,

"Well, well, well. The Boy-Who-Lived and the blood traitor. Not so strong without your magic are you, Harry?" I just glared at him. "Speechless, eh? Oh, well. I'm sure your tongue will be very loose soon enough. I need to know where you two have been for the past year and what you've been doing. Trying to find a way to kill me perhaps?" Then Ron did something I had truly not expected. He stood up, looked Voldemort directly in the eyes, and said firmly and coldly,

"We will never tell you anything. You may think you've won the war but, trust me, the war has just begun. You will not win. _You will die._" Voldemort looked befuddled for a moment but then laughed maliciously. He hissed,

"Fine, have it your way. Let the fun begin."

Voldemort was in a particularly dreadful mood. He had tortured those two boys for _days _and neither one of them had said one word, unless you count Weasley's screams. Potter, of course, endured his pain in silence which only angered Voldemort more. Today Voldemort was in a meeting with his main Death Eaters. He had had to leave the two boys alone in his quarters. He knew this meeting would probably take around an hour. He hoped that when he went back up to his quarters he could get the boys to break and tell him what he wanted to know.

**Meanwhile...**

"Harry, we have to get out of here. Now," Hermione said. She had snuck in here while Voldemort was at his meeting with his Death Eater. We were planning our escape. Ron and I aren't sure if we can escape. Our bodies are entirely covered in cuts, bruises, and welts. I argued,

"Hermione, we can't. We're to injured. We can barely move. Even then, how would we escape?" She smiled innocently,

"About that..." She left the room for a moment. When she returned she was holding three brooms and a black backpack. Ron asked in a weak voice,

"What's in the bag and what are we going to do with the brooms? Harry and I are way too injured to fly." Hermione sat back down on the floor with us and began digging through through the black backpack. When her arm was all the way in the backpack Ron gawked at her and asked, "What the bloody hell?" She rolled her eyes and explained,

"I put an Undetectable Extension Charm on this just like I did with my old bag." Then it was my turn to be shocked.

"Wait, does that mean you have a wand?" She smiled and nodded.

"Actually, I have three. Snape got them for me...Aha!" She pulled two tiny bottles of green liquid. She handed Ron one of the bottles and one to me. I asked,

"What's in the bottles?" She explained,"

"There potions that Snape and I concocted. Drink them. You have no major or internal injuries so that potion should heal you." With that, we both opened the bottles and slurped them down. It tasted horrid but I ignored the taste. I just didn't want to be in pain anymore. Once we had both drank all of our bottles she took them and put them back into the backpack. She then began digging in the backpack again. She pulled out three wand. She handed on to me and one to Ron. Suddenly, our bruises began to fade off our bodies, our cuts closed shut, and the welts seemed to disappear. I sighed in relief. I looked over at Ron and he seemed to be in a daze. He asked,

"Hermione, how are we going to escape? We have no idea what's going on." She looked at us impatiently.

"Look you two, I have no time to explain. Voldemort will be back in an hour. If he finds me here, with your injuries gone, we're all dead. I have a plan but you two have to trust me." We both said in unison,

"We trust you." She smiled.

"Good. Let's do this..."


End file.
